Their Greates Fears
by Red Vixen
Summary: Rateing may change. Yugi, and the gang have been trapped in the shadow realm (again). Now it's up to Yami and Ishizu to rescue them, but they can't do it alone they must call upon a new stranger for help. Will it work? Or will the gang be trapped forever
1. A little history lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, the characters or anything else. By the way don't' swear by many of the facts in this story because they are very likely to be inaccurate. (Translation: I'm probably wrong)

Summery: Well surprise, surprise, the gang, (excluding Yugi and a few others) has all been trapped in the shadow realm again. What else is new. Well how about the fact that in order to get them out Yami, Ishizu and a new stranger. Have to actually go into the Shadow Realm and rescue their friends and… a… sorta-not-really-don't-like-him-but-still-gotta-help-him… person. 

A.N.- forgive me if this is wrong (I will change it if you let me know), but I have it down that Ishizu and Isis are well sort of like Yami and Yugi two minds in one body.

Prologue: 

In the middle of a shadow duel the loser, secretly places a curse on anyone that is watching the duel. He only tells Yami after Yami has already put in action the last move of his destruction… to late for Yami to stop him. The losing figure falls to the ground then he disappears in a swirl of smoke. Yami stares at the spot where the curser had fallen. He suddenly fell onto his knees his eyes wide as he felt Yugi, their mental link barely withstanding, wrenched out of him and locked away. He stared unseeing and in total disbelief at the ground, gasping from the pain and suddenly realizing the full impact of the curse. He forced himself to stand up and he stumbled towards the edge of the duelling platform, he got to it holding his side as though in pain. There he saw laying on the ground the bodies of Joey, Mai, Isis. He shook his head as he saw Isis rise and shake her own before slowly and gently, as though it caused her great pain, stand up. She raised her eyes to his and in their depths there was a confusion that he suspected was mirrored in his own. When she spoke it wasn't Isis it was Ishizu.

"What has happened Pharaoh?" she looked at the fallen bodies around her. "What kind of dark power is this?" 

"I don't know… I believe that whoever that stranger was he knew he was going to lose, just before he died he… he said something about a curse on whoever was watching the duel." Ishizu looked around again then she met his eyes. 

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" Yami allowed only a small amount of shock to come on to his face, _Seto Kaiba? Why would he be watching?_ Ishizu ran a hand over the golden necklace that hung around her neck, the Millennium Necklace. Yami knew that she was using it to try and figure out something. She opened her eyes and looked at him, now true confusion and puzzlement settled over her beautiful face. 

"I cannot see anything… it is as though a giant curtain has been pulled over my sight." Yami sighed and sat down on the edge. 

"So what do we do now… I can feel my link with Yugi getting weaker, and weaker, as the shadow realm begins to tighten it's grasp on him…" she nodded since she could feel the same with Isis. 

"We should make sure that there is no-one else in this state, on board." Isheuz said turning and walking towards the single door that led out. Yami followed her. 

They looked around when they went through, all that was in this new room were a few chairs along with a couple plain tables that served as duel-monster fields, when the holographic ones in a different room where in use. It was empty so they went through to another room and they kept going they were all empty every single one of them. They came back to the duelling platform again. Nothing had changed, but now coming in from a different angle they saw a still form sitting against the wall on the oposite side of everyone else. 

"Kaiba… can you hear us?" Yami and Ishizu bent down over the still form of the young C.E.O. They tilted his head back and saw that the blue eyes had a dead shadowed look to them. 

"He's gone…" Yami said stating the obvious. 

"Is there any chance that you can bring all of them back?" Ishizu asked rising from Kaiba's side. Yami shook his head. 

"As you said Ishizu it is as though there is a wall or block of some kind in my way." suddenly he sensed a precense appearing behind him. 

"Shadi! How many times do I have to tell you to quite doing that." Ishizu said turning around to look at the stranger who had just appeared out of the ground behind them. 

"Sorry, Tomb-Keeper." He said his pupil-less eyes focused on her. "That is the fastest way to travel and when I felt this new disturbance in the balence I felt speed was of the essence." 

"So you know what it is?" Yami put in, Shadi turned his unnatural eyes to him. 

"No, I'm afraid I don't Pharaoh, back in the first time there were only three who would have been able to tell you what it is." 

"Who were they?" 

"One my Pharaoh, was you." this got a widening of the eyes, "The second," he looked down a Kaiba, "was the high priest." 

"And the third?" 

"Ahhh, well, the third might still be able to tell you since you see, the third is the Keeper." This received blank looks from both of them. 

"Who or what is the Keeper?" Ishizu probed turning to him. He didn't look surprised that they didn't know. 

"The Keeper is the one who was created, yet destroyed." 

"Would you quite talking in riddles." The formarly patient Ishizu's nerves were definitely frazzled. 

"Down Ishizu. Shadi. Explain." Yami bit out. 

"Yes Pharaoh." they both said in unison. 

"Well," Yami prompted, not in the best mood himself. 

"The Keeper was created long before the other Items." 

"The Keeper is an item? How is that possible?" 

"No the Keeper is a person, or sprit. But mostly the Keeper acts as the doorway between our world and the Shadow Realm." 

"This Keeper must be ancient. How did they come about?" 

"Well it is said that the Shadow powers can't be severed completely because that would cause the end of the world, so when they were confined to the Shadow Realm, a, gateway had to be left open. That is how the Keeper came. Legend is very vague about who the keeper was but one fact that is consistent is that the Keeper was a great sorceress. Whose strength and control of the shadow powers were, to say the least, greater then any other beings on earth. The Keeper had a Manacle, which had a chain connected to it, and on the very end of the chain hung a single silver key." He pause here for a breath, "Here the facts begin to change but it is most often said that…" he saw Yami's warning look and cut his long explination short. "Anyway as it was she had a child, who was there with her the day that she shut the gateway behind her. Taking hold of the key those who watched swore that it seemed to darken in her hand. Then all saw as she pulled all the shadow magic she could together and wove a single doorway. She stepped through it and it shut behind her with such force and light that they were all blinded for a moment. When they looked again they saw that only the Manacle remained. It had been the sorceress only wish that what every she left behind be given to her family." 

"The child?" 

"Yes, when the child tried to put it on they were unable to get it to open but when a slave girl was called forward to help it suddenly fused its self onto her arm, she was unable to get it off to the day she died. When she did, legend loses track of it since it connected itself to another. It reapers again in several other stories but any way the Keepers Champion, the one who wears the Manacle" he clarified, "should be able to tell you what is going on." 

"Wonderful you don't by any chance happen to know who this Champion currently is by the way." Ishizu asked him still not long on patience. 

"No, but…" 

"Well that doesn't really help us how do we know if this Keeper is still even alive? Or if this Champion even exists!" Ishizu interrupted him. 

"Maybe because I'm standing right behind you." The three of them turned around in surprise at the voice of a presence that they hadn't noticed. 


	2. The stranger

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *starts bawling into pillow*

Before the three of them there stood a person. She looked close to Yugi and the others in age but in her eyes glowed a light of knowledge that didn't belong to someone her age. That was the first thing they noticed, the fact that she was dressed in oil stained jeans with a baggy shirt and had a red sweater tied around her waist was the second. 

"You mean to tell us that you are the Keeper's Champion that we were just told about." Yami said not really believing that this slip of a girl was the one who could help them. She looked down at herself then back at him. 

"Don't look the part eh, well I was at work what do you expect I don't make a habit of doing this you know." Suddenly she flicked her wrist and she was dressed in a white Egyptian style dress, her hair was pulled back behind her and she looked regal and if any of them had to find the right word, above them. What caught their attention now was that A) she had long deep red hair, and eyes that flickered from deepest of blues to the most enchanting green. And B) the fact that on one arm she had a full length sleeve that touched her hand on the other (her right) the sleeve was none existent and on the part of her arm from halfway past her elbow to her wrist was a golden manacle with Egyptian hieroglyphs, and symbols on it. 

Yami looked at the girl again.

"Sorry, but I'm am still not entirely sure as to who you are?" She gave him a small smile. 

"I don't know your names either I believe." She said stepping of the duelling platform, and closer to them.

"I'm Yami, this is Ishizu and Shadi." Yami said introducing them. "You?" She looked him up and down then a look came onto her face for a moment that looked like she was listening to someone else, she even cocked her head to one side, then she smiled at them. 

"Call me what you want, now do you mind telling me what just happened here. Because I have one hell of a mess to clean up." she said with a grimence. 

Yami related the story to her, not leaving anything out but a brief summery none the less. She listened to it them she looked around. Her eyes at this point had turned to that enchanting green and stayed there. She nodded, then she saw the still form of Kaiba on the ground. 

"Are they all like that?" she asked motioning to him. 

"Afraid so." Ishizu told her. The girl walked over to him then bent his head back and looked into his eyes and they saw her eyes turn into that deep blue for a brief moment before they turned back into the steady green. 

"You know him?" Ishizu said reconizing the flicker. 

"You could say that." was her only reply. 

"Can you bring our friends back." Yami asked her his worry for Yugi and the others over riding his curiosity for the moment. She studdied the still form of Kaiba for a moment then she turned her back on the group and Yami noticed her fingers clench for a moment before they brushed against a small pouch that hung from her waist. She opened it an from it took out a single dual monster card. Then the bag disappeared again and she turned to them. 

"I can't." 

"What! What do you mean the you can't bring them back." Ishizu exclaimed her annoyance showing plainly. 

"I mean," she began again shooting the other girl a look that had her silenced quickly, "I can't bring them back quite that easily." she looked around again to make sure that she wasn't going to be interrupted. "The only way that we can bring your friends back is if **_you_** go to the shadow realm and bring them back." 

"Why do we have to do it that way?" Yami asked. The girl sighed and looked like she was about to lose her patience when she got that listening look on her face again. She took a deep breath and explained very clearly, and slowly.

"Because the laws of the shadow realm forbid you to bring them back the normal way. They were sent there by a curse so they must be brought back by a different means then usual." 

"What do we have to do?" Yami asked her keeping his face neutral but inside beginning to get a love/hate feeling with this idea. 

"You are going to have to physically go into their very nightmares." 

"You are not making sense child." Ishizu told her, _that_ got her a flare of temper.

"Shadi you may leave if you wish your Items will not be needed to do this." She told him ignoring Ishizu for the moment. 

"So your saying that the three of us are actually going to go into the Shadow Realm and find our friends, rescue them and come back out." Yami spoke summing up what she had told them. 

"In a sense, yes that is what we are going to do." she told him turning back to the two remaining as Shadi disappeared into the ground. 

"Well lets get started then. Who do we rescue first?" Ishizu asked the Champion looked at her, eyes cool. 

"It is going to be tricky due to the fact that there are only three of us yet five to rescue." 

"Not really because Yugi and Isis are our Hikari's." Yami told her. She gave a grin.

"Well now we still have a problem since only a close friend will be able to rescue them."

"No we won't, I will rescue Yugi, Ishizu shall rescue Isis, then Yugi can get Joey and Joey will be able to help Mai." Yami informed her. 

"That is only four." Yami opened his mouth to add something then closed it, when he realized that Seto Kaiba probably didn't _have_ any close friends. If he did Yami didn't know who they were. 

"I don't know how we'll rescue Kaiba." Ishizu looked at the young C.E.O.

"Well we could get Mokuba but I don't think that will work." Yami said trying to think of a way out of this. 

"I don't know anyone else." Ishizu added. The two sprits started to wrack their brains looking for someone. The Keepers Champion seemed to be listening to a voice just out of hearing. 

****

A.N.- I'm not sure what I should write here. Ummm… what was I gonna say? *voices in head whisper something* Oh yah! I have a little short sweet chap. That fits in between this one and the next one but I'm not sure if I should put it up. It's about what the Keepers Champion is listening to. So R&R and tell me if you want me to post it or not I'm not sure if it will make the story clearer or if it will only ruin the plot. So give me your opinions on it. If you hate the story tell me. But I warn you! Do not! I repeat do not! Dis my character names or I will send the voices in my head after you. Or my little brother which ever would be worse. If you must insult them at least say something nice about the rest of the story PPPLLLLEEEEEEEAAASSSEEEE! 

See ya latter. 


	3. In a thought

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *Mumbles something about all the good ideas always being taken*

****

a.n. - I love doing this anyway, this chapter is short and it consists of what the Keepers Champion is listening to. I felt this needed to be put in here. (Thank-you Someone actually reviewed this story! *giggles madly*)

"I could get him," the voice of the champions current vessel said. 

"That would not be a wise idea child. To do that would be revealing more of our secret then advisably wise." the champion spoke. 

"I am not going to stand by while my best friend is trapped in the Shadow 

Realm." the voice said still persistent. 

"I don't think it is wise to do that, it would be admitting to these, others, that I am a sprit." The champion said again. Her other half the girl who would soon be allowed to go back about her day and take control of the situation… eventually, formed a sort of mirror image in front of her. 

"They have already admitted that they are Sprits. Please. You know that there is no-one else." she was pleading. "Besides Kaiba already knows about you. Don't try to deny it. He isn't stupid, he knows that I'm not alone in my own head. Besides I think that the fact our eyes change colour give us away."

"Fine then I will allow it this once. As long as these two will try and keep this secret from their Hikares and that their Hikaries don't tell anyone if they find out, I will allow this." 

"Thanks." the girl said and disappeared. **I am going to regret this I just know it. **The sprit thought then brought herself back to what was going on.

****

A.N.- well that's it for this little look into the minds of this new character. Now can someone please give me some details of what the Shadow Realm is like so I can continue and not make parts of it up as I go. By the way if I have a few errors in the chapters that you feel you should point out, go right a head and do so. Also if you have any ideas of chaos that I should add in along their journey I'm usually pretty open about ideas. R&R. 

P.S.- Chaos is a very good thing by the way. No matter what others might think!


End file.
